No Truer Love
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: That70sShowLova - When Phoebe has a Premonition that takes them to NYC, they land themselves in the middle of a tragic event that must be fixed or no one is safe. Olivia Benson never believed in the craft until she's given a chance she can't pass up, but she'll soon learn everything has a precious price. Even a life. But are they willing to make the sacrifice? T-M AO
1. Collide

No Truer Love

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova

_A Charmed/Law & Order: SVU crossover_

**Chapter 1: Collide**

Piper leaned against the doorway of the attic, observing her younger sister. The middle Charmed One was intently studying the Book of Shadows, her hand placed firmly against a yellowing page, before letting out a huff of annoyance and furiously flipping the page.

"You know," Piper spoke up, "you do have to go to bed at some point."

Phoebe spared a glance towards her sister before closing her eyes and resting her hand on another page. She opened them and flipped another page. "I know."

Piper walked into the room and placed her hands over Phoebe's, gently prying her fingers off the book. "By some point, I mean now. You've been at this since this morning, Phoebe. It's eight o'clock. You haven't taken a break all day." She didn't look concerned as she tugged her hands out of Piper's and placed them on the page again. "You can't save innocents on an empty stomach and a tired body."

"I know that, Piper, but—"

Piper interrupted her. "Phoebe, listen. I know you're upset over Cole, but in order to help other people—"

"I know," Phoebe said. "I know. I just don't want another repeat. I don't want some poor innocent being seduced and manipulated like me. I want to be able to prevent this."

"I understand," Piper said softly. "I respect that, Phoebe. I do. I want to help them just as much as you do, and so does Paige. We'll both help you, but right now, we're more concerned about your health. You need to take a break."

"And I will, just not right now," Phoebe said.

Piper sighed before grinning and poking her younger sibling in the side. "I made cookies."

Phoebe looked up and smiled sheepishly as her stomach growled. "I can smell them."

"Chocolate chip," Piper teased, "your favorite. But they're also Paige's favorite, too, so you better hurry up or they just might be gone before you know it..."

Phoebe scowled playfully. "You're so evil, Piper!"

Piper smirked. "I know. Come on, they just came out of the oven. They're nice and gooey." She walked backward as she said this until she came to the door.

"_Ouch!"_ Paige yelped from downstairs. _"Piper, you didn't tell me they were hot!"_

"You knew they were, Paige!" Piper yelled back. She shook her head in amusement. "She's like a child, you know...Phoebe?" She walked forward, worried at how silent her sister was.

Her eyes were closed and her hand was placed on the face of a demon. Piper placed her hand on top of hers, aiming for moral support. Phoebe's eyes snapped open with a gasp. She looked down at the page.

"Zapata," she read. "Low level demon. There's a vanquishing potion." She looked up at Piper. "Hurry! I'll get Paige and you make the potion."

Piper stepped around the podium and read the page. "Will we have enough time? The potion will take an hour to make."

"God, I hope," Phoebe muttered as she ran out of the room. She found Paige leaning on the island in the kitchen, humming to herself as she bit into another cookie.

"I'll tell you," Paige said. "Piper should really look into opening her own bakery or something. She'd be stinking rich."

Phoebe snatched a cookie, not quite understanding how she could still be hungry despite the adrenaline coursing through her body. "Demon. Piper's making the potion right now."

Paige asked through a mouthful of cookie, "Where is he?"

"From the looks of it New York."

Paige's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted to go there. They say you should at least go there once before you die. I never understood why I didn't after I got this power."

"Personal gain," Phoebe said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I swear, what's the point in being a witch if you can't have any fun?"

Phoebe grinned despite her worry.

Paige nudged her with her hip, sending her a knowing smile. "Everything will be just fine, Phoebe. We are the Charmed Ones after all, aren't we?"

* * *

An hour later, the Charmed Ones had located Zapata and had orbed to the location. There was a man running after a black car and down the opposite end of the street, a woman shouting for a figure lying on the ground to keep her eyes open.

The Charmed Ones stood stock still, observing the scene.

"We were too late..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? I know I haven't written Charmed for forever, but I like the idea for this story.

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova**


	2. Believe

No Truer Love

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova

_A Charmed/Law & Order: SVU crossover_

**Chapter 2: Believe**

Olivia's hand still rested on Alex's shoulder trying, in vain, to get the blood to stop. "Alex, come on. Stay with me, sweetie! Stay with me!"

She couldn't even scream from the pain. With every pump from her heart, Alex felt the blood - the life - flowing from her. She was becoming very cold. "L-Liv?" she mouthed.

Olivia leaned down. She couldn't hear her, but she saw her lips move. "Shh, shh, don't talk. The ambulance is on its way."

She swallowed, her mouth void of moisture. "S-s-sorry..."

Olivia wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Alex don't! Don't give up! Don't you dare give up! Come on, fight!" but even as she said that, she saw the life drain from her. "ALEX!" she screamed, cradling the woman in her arms.

Elliot walked over, trying to pull her away. "There's nothing you can do!"

She turned away, holding tighter, tears streaming. "NO!" she refused to give her up when the paramedics showed. It took Elliot and two out of three men to pry the woman from her arms and when they did, Olivia just fell to the ground in a shaking, sobbing heap, refusing to be consoled.

Olivia sat there for well over an hour before heading to the car. Her senses were duller than usual, as to be expected, and she was nearly run down when all of a sudden she felt a odd sensation and then she was standing in front of three women, one with her arm still around her. Her senses a bit clearer, she grabbed her gun. "Who the hell are you? Why aren't I dead?"

She looked down as her gun was suddenly covered in blue and white orbs and disappeared from her hand all together. She looked up at them, fearful. "What did you just do?"

"One question at a time," the redhead said, smiling with humor.

"Paige," the woman with the long brown hair hissed. "Was that really necessary?"

"She was armed and dangerous!" Paige replied, giggling.

The other woman sent her a look. "Now's not really the time to joke, Paige."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Jeesh. Okay."

The woman looked back at her, smiling apologetically. "My name's Phoebe and these are my sisters Paige and Piper."

"And," she wiped her eyes, "why the fuck are—" she looked at her hands. "I apologize, th-that was uncalled for. It's just..." she sighed, turning away.

"We understand," Phoebe said. "She was a friend of yours?"

She nodded, eyes fixed on the blood-stained sidewalk. "I would call her more than a friend, but..."

Phoebe nodded encouragingly, urging her to go on.

She turned back around, zipping up her jacket. "Alex... well, first off, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and, before I go further and spill my guts, why do you want to know?"

"Your friend," Phoebe said slowly, "was innocent and she didn't deserve to die. We're...looking for justice. Do you know who shot her? Do you know if he's planning on going after anyone else?"

She nodded, looking around. "Ah, this probably shouldn't be discussed in the open. I really should go b-back to..." she dropped to her knees in tears.

All three of them knelt by her side, obscuring her from the view of others as they tried to help the best they could.

"Maybe now isn't the best time," Piper said.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her sister. "He needs to be caught, Piper!"

"And he will be, but we don't need her help," Piper hissed. "She's grieving and we shouldn't pull her into this."

She shook her head. "I'll...explain things to you. If you don't mind going to my low-key, less-than-average-cop-salary apartment. I-I would like to talk..."

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

She looked up. "For what?"

"For helping," she clarified. "Most aren't very cooperative."

"Most? You help others too?"

They all nodded.

"Hang on," she pulled out her cell phone. "Elliot? N-no. I-I think I'll just head home. Apologize to Captain Cragen for me. I just...I need some time. No, that's not necessary. I'll be in...sometime." She hung up the phone. "Well, looks like I better be in the condition to drive, doesn't it?"

* * *

"Nice digs," Paige said as they walked into the miniscule apartment. "Now I remember why I never moved to New York..."

Piper shot her a look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." She looked to Olivia sheepishly. "Sorry."

"We need to explain some things to you and we need you to be completely open minded," Phoebe started.

Olivia nodded. "After tonight, I'm open to just about anything," she said, sitting on the couch. "Paige, can you please set my gun down on the table?"

Paige complied. "Why can't we carry one of these around? It'd really speed up the process."

She looked to Piper. "Do I want to know?"

Piper sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. This is what we have to explain to you. You see, we're witches." She paused, letting her process that.

She took a minute. "Witches?" she repeated. "Where's your flying broomstick and cauldron you cackle over? Seriously? I've just had the worst night of my life and you expect me to believe this?"

"Hear us out," Phoebe said earnestly. "We use cauldrons, but we don't cackle over them and we don't ride on brooms. We are prophesied, the most powerful good witches the magical community has ever seen. We are assigned an angel, called a Whitelighter, who looks over us and keeps us safe so we can continue to rid the world of demons. We were each given a power to fight these demons with, and when it's not enough, we write spells and brew potions to vanquish them."

She nodded. "And you're here because...?"

"Because a demon named Zapata just killed an innocent and we want to vanquish him before he can't do more harm. Was your friend a witch? Is that why he killed her?"

She shook her head. "Assistant District Attorney, Alex Cabot was prosecuting a rapist by that name. Because she wouldn't back down from the case...well... Her life was on the line and she still..."

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "District Attorney, huh? Geez, Phoebe, when you said you didn't want a repeat of Cole, you really meant you didn't want a repeat of Cole."

"But why would a demon shoot her?" Piper interjected. "This makes no sense! Maybe you were mistaken, Phoebe. Maybe he's mortal."

"He had a page in the book," Phoebe said. "He was a demon. Maybe he shot her to be less conspicuous."

"I don't know anything about a demon, but Zapata was working for a drug lord. Is a demon really a demon? With scaly teeth, sharp claws and a murderous attitude?"

"Only full demons are like that. Half demons have a human form that can be...very human," Phoebe said.

"Is that...speaking from personal experience?"

"We knew a demon that was very convincing playing human," Paige explained. "Phoebe was a little more than close to him."

"It happens. So, what were these special powers you were talking about?"

"I can show down or speed up molecules to the point that they explode or freeze," Piper explained. "Paige can move objects with her mind as well as teleport herself. Phoebe can predict the future or see the past by touching objects."

Olivia reached for a blanket. "Phoebe, will you please hand me that blanket? It was..."

Phoebe grabbed the blanket, only to go still as she was pulled into a vision.

"I-is she okay?" Olivia asked.

"She's having a vision," Piper explained.

Olivia nodded, sitting quietly in wait.

_Bodies lay on the floor, gunshot wounds in various places. Blood pools on the ground and splatters walls. Sirens wail in the distance and in the middle of it all, is Olivia, a murderous, yet desperate look in her eye and a gun held loosely in her grasp, crying for Alex as she takes all lives connected to the man who is connected to taking hers._

"How long do these—" she was cut off as Phoebe was pulled from the vision, eyes fixed on her.

She turned her gaze to her sisters. "We need to make a deal with the Elders."

"What?" Piper asked, completely taken aback.

"Yeah," Paige said. "Why would we talk to them?"

"Then have Leo talk to them!" Phoebe snapped. Her eyes flickered to Olivia and then back to her sisters. "A lot of mortals die because Olivia is so consumed with grief over Alex that she kills anyone closely associated with Zapata."

"Me? I-I wouldn't kill anyone! That's insane! Yes, what happened to...Alex is...but I'm not-I'm no murderer!"

They ignored her.

"Fine. I'll talk to Leo about it, but there are no guarantees," Piper said, caving in to her sister's demands.

Phoebe looked back at Olivia. "Hey, thank you for your help, and we're going to try and fix this, but honestly? We can find Zapata on our own."

"WHAT! You can't just drop this on me a-and leave!" She grabbed the blanket from the floor, curling up on the couch. "I thought you wanted to help!" she pulled the blanket tighter. "Alex! Why didn't I ever tell you? I had a million chances," she cried, "and now you're gone! Wh-what am I supposed to do? I-I love you..."

Paige glared at Phoebe. "Aren't you supposed to be the empathetic one?!"

She knelt by Olivia's side. "Hey, sweetie, it's okay. We are going to help. We're going to catch your girlfriend's murderer and we're going to get Alex back, we promise. We're going to do all that it takes to bring your girlfriend back to life so you two can live happily ever after and whatnot. Sound good?"

"You're not much better," Piper said. She looked towards Olivia. "We can't make any promises on the Alex front, but we will vanquish her murderer, that we can make sure of."

Olivia sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself, trying to get a breath. "W-will you tell me w-when you do? Please?"

"Absolutely. But in order to do that, we have to go," Piper said. She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her up, as well as Phoebe's hand. "Thank you, Olivia." With that, Paige orbed them out.

Olivia sighed, falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? And yes, this will mainly be an AO fic down the road...

Review thanks to: peterpeter & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova**


	3. Stopper

No Truer Love

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova

_A Charmed/Law & Order: SVU crossover_

**Chapter 3: Stopper**

Phoebe slumped onto the couch of the attic in defeat. The Elders had been adamant against resurrecting Olivia's girlfriend. All three Charmed Ones went to talk to them, Paige having to sneak up on Piper from behind to do so.

_"I'm sorry," one of them said. They never bothered to actually learn their names. The Elders were old and half of their names were unpronounceable, most of them being from the time of Ye Olde English. Besides, they all looked the same. Piper and Paige just called them "hey you."_

_"No you're not," Piper interjected. She insisted upon being a bitch to them. They had made her relationship with Leo so difficult. _

_Hey You number one, rolled his eyes. "Despite what you may think, Piper, we aren't cruel people. It's simply not in our power to do what you're asking."_

_"Not that we would if we could," Hey You number six said. "What happened to this woman happened for a reason."_

_"Innocent people die because of her death!" Phoebe protested. "Her partner becomes distraught from losing her girlfriend!"_

_Hey You number one shrugged. "There's nothing we can do."_

"I tried," Leo had said, which had caused Phoebe to give up. "I think it's best if you stop asking me to do this. They hate me enough as it is."

Piper smiled gratefully as she hugged up to Leo's side. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her and laid a kiss atop her head.

"We'll have to tell Olivia," Paige reminded. "Although I really don't want to. She'll probably kill us, too."

"Orb out of the way," Phoebe said, joking weakly.

Paige sent her a look, although appreciative of the attempt at humor. "Yeah, let's see you try to orb out of the way of a bullet."

"It's hard," Leo said.

"I'll freeze it," Piper said helpfully. "Or blow her up."

"That's murder, Piper," Paige reminded.

Piper shrugged jokingly, unconcerned.

Phoebe sighed. "Well, we better go deliver the bad news."

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, trying to go over a huge stack of paperwork, but her heart wasn't in it. She hadn't slept for three days. All she could see was Alex on the sidewalk, bleeding out under her hand, hear her last breath as she said how sorry she was.

Everyone on the squad had recommended she take a few days off, but she insisted to work through it, just like she had with her mother. Only thing now was, it made her feel worse.

To go home meant seeing a thousand memories. To stay here, meant to deepen her depression. She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Go home, Liv," Elliot told her.

"Where is home? I don't feel comfortable anywhere anymore, not even here."

The Charmed Ones walked into the squad room, searching for Olivia. They were all nervous and reluctant to share with her the bad news. Whether it be because she might act irrationally, or because they just didn't want to hurt her.

"There," Paige said, pointing to a desk that occupied Olivia and a man.

The sisters walked to where Paige had pointed, their faces sullen as they looked at her.

"Is this a bad time?" Phoebe asked, praying it was.

Olivia shook her head. "No, what-what's up?" she asked, her eyes a bit brighter than before.

"We have some news," Phoebe said. She looked at Elliot and then back to Olivia. "Um..."

Paige gave Elliot a pointed look. "Scram, dude."

"Paige!" Piper reprimanded.

She rolled her eyes and muttered a, "Sorry."

"Um...Elliot, would you mind giving us a minute?"

He shook his head. "Kathy will be happy to see my ugly mug after three days of not. Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, sliding on his jacket.

She nodded, turning to them as he walked away and thankful no one else was there. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't good news?"

Phoebe sighed. "Because it isn't."

"The people we contacted couldn't do anything," Piper further explained, her voice tight. "They weren't powerful enough." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe consoled. "We tried. But Olivia this doesn't mean you can just go on a killing spree to nurse your grief. Trust us, we've all tried before and it hasn't helped."

"But you're not me! I-I can't focus, can't concentrate! I can't live without her! Don't you understand!?" She laid her gun and badge on her desk, staring at it. "Seems like I don't even belong here anymore...or anywhere for that matter. She just...she gave me purpose and meaning and..."

Paige glared. "That's how grief works! We've all had to deal with death, it happens a lot, it comes with job description. But these feelings pass! The hurt never goes away, but it fades. There are some days you'll cry from missing her and some days you'll be perfectly happy. But you can't just murder innocents because you miss you girlfriend. It doesn't work that way!"

"You think I don't know life isn't fair?! I see women, children, beaten, raped and killed every damn day! Some days I don't even feel like getting out of bed in the morning! Sh-she was the one person – one – who made it bearable, meaningful! You think you can deal with the things I see on a daily basis?!" She fell back into her chair in another mess. "I can't stand this! I know y-you didn't mean to give me false hope, but I just can't stand this. Why can't you three do anything? You said you were powerful, prophesized even..." she sighed. "But I know it's a lot to ask. Is there anything you can do to let me say goodbye, at all? I don't care h-how long I have..."

"We said we were witches, not miracle workers," Paige said. "There is dark magic we could do, but we're light witches, so we would never do it. Even if we did, she wouldn't be the same person."

"You're too caught up in your grief to talk to her ghost. The Elders would never allow it," said Phoebe.

"The only way you'll be able to say goodbye is the mortal way," Piper hurried to say, so Olivia didn't convince them to do the dark magic spell. "She's had a funeral already, right? Go visit her headstone."

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Any closer to getting rid of Zapata? I'm not going to ask you for dark magic, but it is nice to know it's possible, even if you can't do it."

They nodded.

"We were busy trying to get Alex back," Phoebe explained. "But he should be very easy to vanquish. He's low level, scum in demon terms. That's why he's resorted to mortal methods of killing."

"We'll have to brew the potion when we get back," Piper murmured to her sisters, thoughtfully.

She nodded, looking to Paige. "Can you take me to...there? I know that's how you saved me from that car. Please?"

"Yeah, of course," Paige said.

Olivia stood, leaving her badge and gun behind. "Okay, so how do I do this?"

"We should do this somewhere privately," Paige said and leaded her sisters out of the room, to where they had arrived.

Olivia followed them.

"Grab Piper's hand," Paige instructed as entwined fingers with her sisters. Piper grabbed Olivia's hand. "Don't puke, okay? These shoes are new."

She rolled her eyes. "Great."

White and blue orbs of light surrounded their vision and there was a lurch in their stomachs—although not as violent a lurch for the Charmed Ones than Olivia—and then they were there. The sisters stepped back politely, leaving her alone with the gravestone.

Olivia stepped up tracing Alex's name, before collapsing in front of it into a ball.

Suddenly, Olivia was gasping and her form was hunched forward. The Charmed Ones ran to her side instantly. Olivia fell into Phoebe's arms, red blood blossoming on her shirt like a flower.

"What happened?!" Paige yelled, her hands hovering over Olivia's body in a desperate attempt to heal her, even though she knew she couldn't without the help of Leo.

"She was shot," Piper whispered. "Paige, it's not a magical wound...you can't save her."

The Charmed Ones surrounded her form, watching as her she took her last breath and her eyes glazed over.

At some point, one of them closed her eyes and another dialed 911. The ambulance arrived shortly and they solemnly answered the police's unconcerned questions—they got this type of thing a lot—as the paramedics loaded her body onto the stretched and into the ambulance.

Phoebe sighed. "What the hell happened? How did we not see it?"

"You don't see everything, Phoebe," Piper soothed.

"I don't mean magically!" she snapped. "How did we not see who shot her?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? And yes, this will mainly be an AO fic down the road...

Review thanks to: peterpeter, Bkwrmchar & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova**


	4. Bargaining

No Truer Love

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova

_A Charmed/Law & Order: SVU crossover_

**Chapter 4: Bargaining**

It was as if she were floating. She felt completely weightless, drifting in a sea of blackness. But then, suddenly, there was light. Light so bright it should have hurt her eyes, but for some reason, she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel anything except a peaceful serenity.

There was a man in front of her. He had silver hair and golden robes. She tried to ask him who he was, but it was hard to find control of her mouth.

"My name is Odin," he spoke. "I am an Elder, one of the greatest forces of good there are on this Godforsaken planet."

She didn't like him already. He sounded self-righteous.

"You were Olivia, a selfless detective who only cared for justice. I am here to reward you for the acts of good you did on Earth. You could help guide and protect many witches throughout their careers."

She finally remembered how to move her mouth. "I don't deserve it."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

She shook her head. "My...My friend Alex does, though."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What is your point?"

"Give it to her. She deserves it. I don't. I let her die. I-I tried to save her and I let her down in the worst way possible! Please, give it to her! I-I don't care what that means for me!"

He looked at her, surprised. "We'll have to deliberate."

* * *

Olivia sat on an empty bench, listening to the men and women in robes talking in a language she didn't understand. The clacking died down and soon after, Odin approached her, face tight.

"We took a vote," he said, obviously not happy with the decision. "The Cleaners will wipe the minds of the civilians and restore Alex Cabot to her body." He didn't bother to explain what "The Cleaners." were, as if it were common knowledge and she should know, despite the fact she was mortal. "However, you will still be considered dead to the world. You have no choice but to become a Whitelighter. It's your destiny."

"If I'm dead, does that mean, after my training, I'll be helping her?"

"No," he explained, annoyed at the fact that she had not known. "She's mortal. You help witches. But, you can see her." His face twisted, angered that their rules had changed so much in the years. Ever since those damn Halliwells, the rules have been bent on numerous occasions. Even if he did deny Olivia of seeing Alex, he was sure she would sneak around and see her anyway.

She nodded. "So, I suppose I should be focusing on my training. I will. Though I am curious. I'm guessing when the Cleaners wipe their minds, she'll go back to being an ADA?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"What will you say to her about why and how she's coming back to life?"

He gave her a look. "It's not my problem."

"You...want me to tell her? You said we're on different plains."

"You can explain it to her when she's back Down There."

"Okay, where will she get back down there? And how do I get there?"

"You have to train first. Then you'll be able to sense her." He sighed. "The Angel of Destiny and the Angel of Death are the ones to be resurrecting her. While the Angel of Death won't take the time to explain it to her, I'm sure the Angel of Destiny will. Now, will you please just go train _already_?"

She sighed, crossing her arms. "I would, if I knew where to go!"

He rolled his eyes. "Mortals," he grumbled before waving his hand and her body was encased in orbs, sending her off to training.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: peterpeter, Bkwrmchar & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova**


	5. Her First Charge

No Truer Love

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova

_A Charmed/Law & Order: SVU crossover_

**Chapter 5: Her First Charge**

Olivia was an angel. She was an angel who protected witches from the evil they fought. If they got harmed while saving an "innocent." she would heal them. That was the concept, she had learned, but then there was the actual training.

She had learned how to orb, which was extremely disorienting and hard to learn control over. She had learned how to heal, which was very beautiful and quite calming, despite the fact that it was usually used in dire situations.

She had learned how to glamor, which she didn't know what she would exactly use that for. Where would changing one's appearance come in handy?

And lastly, she had learned how to sense. She would be able to telepathically find her charges, sort of like a GPS, and she was able to communicate with them as well.

With charges came the ability to speak their language, which she didn't have to learn, it was just there.

She herself was assigned a Whitelighter, to help guide her. It was kind of like a test drive. She took on a new charge, her Whitelighter supported and gave advice to her, and if she deemed her fit, she would be able to help charges on her own.

It wasn't the easiest task in the world either, being as Olivia had no experience. She orbed in behind a box of crates in a warehouse, sitting in wait, which was, by far, boring though the saving people from peril sounded way more difficult. All through training, her mind had been focused only on that, but now it was split and is was hard not to let on.

The Elder, who'd trained her...Odin, he'd said, even though she wanted to see Alex very badly, her charges came first and she understood that. Safety should come first. Hell, that'd been one of her priorities as a cop. But still, it hurt to be on Earth – even if she wasn't technically alive – and not see her, providing she'd been brought back already. How the hell did that work anyway?

She didn't have time to speculate, though, because her charge came running in. She hadn't gotten the chance to properly introduce herself, her charge had gone gallivanting off towards danger before she could. But here he was, running in the warehouse, his hand hovering in the air in a defensive position. Just as the demon shimmered in, her charge waved his fingers and the demon flew through the air and landed on an upturned piece of metal, instantly vanquished.

"Wow," she whispered, "what power." She stood, walking out from behind the crates. "Hi, I'm Olivia."

He whirled around, surprised. He stared at her. "Uh...You didn't see that."

She looked at him, uneasily. "Actually...I did, but – Wait!" she shouted as he raised his hand. "Wait! I-I'm not here to hurt you or...make you into something you're not. I was supposed to help you take care of... whatever you just took care of. I'm a guide. A new guide, actually."

He stared at her appraisingly, before lowering his hand. "You're my Whitelighter?"

She nodded. "So...you know?"

He nodded. "They sent a note." He held out his hand. "Sorry about that, earlier. You can never be too paranoid, y'know? My name's Matt."

"Do you have it with you or remember what it said?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head. "I don't have it with me. I burned it. In case someone found it...Anyway, it said something like, 'You're getting a Whitelighter sometime this week.' It was signed by Odin."

"How much do you know about...all this?"

"Not much," he said. "My mom explained what she could...and then she was murdered by an innocent she saved. He said that she was the Devil." He laughed bitterly. "Whatever. We shouldn't talk here. How about my apartment?"

She nodded. "Great. Here, take my hands. I'll take us there."

He looked around the room before he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, focus on your apartment." In two seconds they were standing in a well-furnished living room. "Nice place."

He shrugged. "Thanks. I get by." He walked around the living room, making sure the curtains were firmly shut before looking to her.

"What did she tell you? I know its...really hard, but it'll help."

"The basics. I'm a witch, I protected innocent witches and/or mortals from evil's harm called demons. She taught me how to make potions and write spells, as well as control my telekinesis."

"Was she a witch?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My...my father left her when he found out. Things really never went her way when it came to magic."

She walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Must've been tough. To not know your father is one thing, but..."

He shrugged. "Taught me a lot."

"About?"

"Life."

She nodded. "Yeah, it does. Can you...explain to me what to her?"

He looked at her strangely.

"To your mom. Why did the demon call her the Devil? It...seems extreme."

"Well, he was extremely religious and he thought she was doing Devil worship by practicing magic...so he killed her. He was arrested, but he still says he was acting in the name of God, helping Him rid the world of evil." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed. "Well, I doubt we're going to be able to change his mind. Were you there? H-How did you..."

"No, I wasn't there," he said. "I was at school. But he didn't bother to dispose of the body and when I got home...His finger prints were everywhere."

"Did you meet him?"

He nodded. "I helped her save him. He didn't even thank us."

"Probably didn't even consider it as being helped."

He didn't say anything for a minute, but then looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Are you thirsty?"

She smiled. "Parched. Can I sit?"

"Of course." He walked down the hall and called back to her. "Water, coffee, juice?"

"Coffee," she said. "God, I've only been gone a few days and I miss it."

He walked back, a mug in his hand. "Is black okay? I don't drink coffee often, so I don't have creamer or anything."

She took it. "Perfect. I was a cop, so I'm used to drinking it straight."

He gave her an amused smile. "Do the dead even get thirsty?" He winced. "Sorry...that was...rude."

She held her hand up. "It's fine. I don't really, but I do miss it."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing. "I know we just met and all, and this should probably happen farther down the road, but may I ask how you...uh, died?"

She nodded, casting her eyes downward. "I...um, my very close friend was shot in a drive-by and died. We were...very close. A few days ago, I visited her grave and someone shot and killed me... I never even saw who it was."

He smiled and thanked her for sharing that. He sat there quietly before asking, "Do you have any other charges?"

Her eyes were still cast at the table. Training hadn't allowed her a moment's rest to really think about it, but now, it felt like nothing was holding it back. "Um, where's your bathroom at?" she asked in a whisper as she stood.

He laughed and pointed towards the hall he disappeared to earlier. "It's just pass the kitchen."

She nodded, walking briskly to it and closing and locking the door before turning on the faucet and letting it overtake her. She knew she shouldn't be letting it get to her, but she could deal with it. Even when they'd both been dead she hadn't been allowed to see her. She slid down the wall to the floor as she tried to regain her composure. She was sure, any second now, someone would come down and scold her for the behavior. After all, her personal feelings weren't supposed to be her priority.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you okay?" Matt asked, tentative.

Olivia stood, splashing water on her face, drying it before opening the door. "Yeah, I-it just...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe you should go." He paused. "Not that I don't want you here, but you're obviously dealing with stuff..."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, that'll look wonderful. Booted out by my own charge."

He grimaced. "I'm not booting you out, I'm...Will you get in trouble?...Just say I'm tired or something. I don't mind."

She nodded. "Probably, but...uh... I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do next anyway. Not like I have anywhere to go though."

"You don't have anybody to answer stuff like that?" he inquired.

"I do...but she tends not to show up when I call."

"She's probably been busy. Why not try one of the Elders?"

She sighed. "That's a thought. Odin!"

Matt glared at her. "Not _here_! Go up there. It's dangerous. I don't want too much magic in one place. It's more people to kill!"

She held up her hand. "Sorry. I'll...be back later. Just call." She orbed to the roof.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: peterpeter, Bkwrmchar & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & That70sShowLova**


End file.
